Sisters
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: This is not a Starfire and Blackfire story this is about Raven and her sister Shadow, who has come to stay at Titans tower what will happen well your going to have to read and review :P Hope you like it
1. Sisters?

**Hi so this is my story sisters! I have redone the first few chapters so they are a bit better then before, the new chapters will be much better though. I have changed the couples slightly**

**Its going to be a ShadowXRedX but with a little Cyborg in the mix, StarXRob and BBxRae, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Sisters? **

OoOoOoOoO Titans Tower OoOoOoOoO

Beastboy and Cyborg sat on the large cream coloured lounge that stayed in its place in the middle of the main room of Titan's Tower, they were playing their car game as usual and once again Cyborg was in the lead.

"You can't catch me you can't catch me." Cyborg teased his opponent as his eyes stayed peeled to the TV, black control in hand.

"Wanna' make a bet?" Beastboy retorted fiercely pressing buttons on his custom made green control.

Cyborg snorted "You wanna' pass me but you can't pass me no you cant no yo—you passed me!"

"WOOOH!" Beastboy jumped up and down then sat back on the lounge.

Raven entered the well lit room and turned her gaze onto the two boys with a cocked eye brow. "What are you to doing?" She asked making her way over to them

"I'm kicking Cy's virtual butt." Beastboy grinned turned to look at the gothic beauty.

"Oh that sounds oh so interesting." Raven rolled her large indigo eyes and took a seat next to Beastboy.

"What brings you to our little spot in the tower?" Beastboy asked placing his elbow up onto the side of the lounge trying to be cool, forgetting that he was playing.

"I'm not allowed to sit on the lounge?" She mused once more raising her eyebrow at the young green boy.

"BOOO YA I WIN YOU LITTLE GREEN ELF." Cyborg cheered as he jumped up and down.

"But I … how did you…" Beastboy looked at Cyborg. "YOU CHEATED."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CANT CHEAT IN THIS GAME!"

"Boys." Raven sighed rubbing either side of her temples.

The doors whooshed opened as Robin made his way into the room, he turned to look at where all the noise had come from and saw Cyborg and Beastboy fighting with each other, Raven sitting on the lounge just in front of them resting her head on her palm in annoyance.

"What happened here?" He asked Raven as she turned her head to look at Robin standing in the doorway.

Raven sighed as she pushed herself off the lounge, avoiding the fighting boys. "Short story even shorter Beastboy thinks Cyborg is a cheater." She answered making her way to the kitchen.

"Umm guys?" Robin called out to them while making his way over to defuse the situation.

"What!" Cyborg was holding Beastboy's head while Beastboy threw his arms around trying to punch him.

"Why are you fighting?" He sighed folding his arms across his chest.

"Cause he cheated." Beastboy yelled as he continued to flail his arms around in anger.

"WHAT? Man the colour green has gone to your brain." Cyborg retorted keeping his robotic arm on the top of Beastboy head.

"Beastboy? Brain? Not two words that should be put together" Raven said in a monotone taking a seat at the table as Cyborg chuckled in reply.

"Dude how many times I have to tell you tha—"Beastboy was interrupted by the loud ringing of the teams' siren.

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Robin yelled as if it wasn't obvious that there was indeed trouble.

"What is the meaning of the matter?" Starfire called out as she ran into the room to join the rest of them.

"No time to explain come on."

OoOoOoOoO The Mountain OoOoOoOoO

The Titans' rushed to the trouble by means of the T-car and the R-cycle, the mountains were large and rocky but trees and shrubs covered the mountains like moss to a moist area. They got out of the car and Robin hopped off his motorcycle and ran to the edge of one of the mountains, just below they saw a girl backed into a corner crouched up, hugging her legs and standing over her was a giant slime slug.

"TITANS SAVE HER!" Robin yelled pointing down to the girl for a moment before reaching into his trusty R-belt.

Starfire flew in front of the large yellow slug and used her star blots causing the monster to back up enough for the girl to stand up; Starfire continued to throw star bolts, letting out a 'Ya!' sound with each one, it made the monster continue to move backwards. The girl turned to look at the group that had just saved her from a slimy end, they looked down at her and saw she had a black cape, one similar to Raven's, her skin was pale and her hair was black with a purple tinge that reached all the way down to the back of her thighs, her bright blue eyes looked up at Raven as a smile appeared on the girls face.

Raven stared at her for a moment. "…Shadow?" She asked carefully as her eyes stayed planted on her.

"Raven?" The girl answered taking a hold of a ledge in the wall before skilfully scaling the mountain, in no time she was up on their level throwing her arms around Raven, pulling her into a large hug.

"Ok who is this?" Beastboy asked slightly confused, no one touched Raven.

"This is shadow." Raven answer still frozen in shock.

Shadow had a grin on her face as she turned to the green boy "I'm Raven's sister." She finished the sentence as she still hung onto Raven.

"WHAT!" They all looked at Raven even Starfire who had stopped attacking the monster.

"Well I'm Ravens little sis—EPP!" All of a sudden the monster wrapped around her waist with its long slimy tongue and started to pull her in; due to the sudden pull Shadow lost her grip on Raven and began to be pulled through the air by the monster.

"Fly Shadow" Raven yelled out to her sister.

"That's the thing Raven hehe I can't." She called back out to Raven as she got closer and closer to the slug.

"YOU CANT FLY?" Raven raced through the air as fast as she could and grabbed both of Shadow's wrists, she then began to pull her the other way.

Robin threw one of his boom-a-ranges as it whooshed through the sky slicing through its tongue as Shadow fell from the air causing Raven to hold onto her fully. The monster was angry now and he charged at Shadow and Raven, Beastboy morphed into a rhino and rammed the side of the monster, it moved slightly but it was set on Raven and Shadow, Raven flew up holding onto her sister's arm.

Cyborg held out his robotic arm as it began to transform into a lazar cannon. "Why is it attacking you?" He asked aiming at the slug, then shooting at it.

"That's the thing I don't know. Hey Rae can you drop me on top of it? I may not be able to use my powers but I can fight." Raven nodded and flew over the monster and dropped Shadow onto its back.

Shadow was right she could fight; she ran up along the back of the monsters towards its head, she grabbed on to its two large antennas and jumped off it's head while still holding she flipped, as she did she kicked the monster in both eyes and then jumped off sliding slightly while the monster crashed onto its side behind her.

"Nice work." Robin said as he walked up to her with the others close behind him.

"Yeah girl! It was really good." Cyborg grinned as he looked at the young beauty.

"Thanks, I have to practice fighting if I can't use my powers." Shadow replied walking over to her older sister.

Raven turned to face her younger sister. "How come you're here?" She asked.

"I came looking for you" Shadow replied looking back at her "I need help with my powers"

Starfire flew up to Shadow and looked at her. "Will you be my friend?"

"Ummm yeah, sure." Shadow replied with a grin on her face.

"YAY HELLO NEW FRIEND." Starfire pulled Shadow into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yay! Hi to you too." She replied giving Starfire back the bone-crushing hug. "So Rae who are your friends?" She questioned letting go of Starfire.

"Well this is Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy" She pointed to each one as she said their name, each one smiling or sending her a wave in return.

"Hiya all." Shadow waved at her sisters friends once again smiling. "It's great to finally meet you!"

"Why are you so happy don't you powers go hay-wire?" Beastboy asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No." She replied simply.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"To put it to you simply, I can't be sad, Raven can't show many emotions" Shadow replied.

"Oh." They all seemed to say simultaneously.

Shadow smiled sweetly then turned to Raven. "So can I stay with you?"

"It's up to Robin." Raven replied pointing slightly to their leader. "It's his place really."

Shadow spun on her heels to look at their fearless leader. "Robin?"

"I guess you can stay." Robin replied.

"Yay thank you!" She squealed pulling him into a Starfire's bone-crushing hug.

"She isn't anything like you Rae." Cyborg remarked taking his eyes from the enchanting new girl and onto Raven.

"That's because we are opposites." She replied turning her gaze right back at him.

"Oh" He replied clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Come on lets go back." Robin got onto his motorcycle before placing on his helmet.

OoOoOoOoO Titan's tower-Raven's room OoOoOoOoO

"Raven you've got a pretty nice room." Shadow commented as she walked around the very 'Raven' looking room.

Raven watched her sister walk around. "Yeah I guess it's not bad." She replied taking a seat on her large soft bed, feeling her silky sheets on her skin.

"You're so lucky Rae." Shadow spoke as she skipped over and jumped onto Raven's bed, sitting down next to her.

"Why?"

"Well causes you got a place to stay. These friends are like your family."

"Yeah I guess they are really good to me."

Shadow nodded. "So does my Sister like anyone?" She gave her a cheeky grin raising her eyes brows up and down.

"What are you insane?" Raven snapped turning around to face her sister.

"Nobody knows." Shadow grinned cheekily once more.

"You're an idiot," Raven said taking a hold of her soft purple covered pillow and throwing it at Shadow and walking out of her room.

Shadow giggled pulling the pillow off of her. "No I'm not." She complained pushing herself up off the bed before chasing after her sister.

The two walked into the large main room with Shadow giggling goofily following her sister, the four titans looked up at them as soon as they entered.

"Hey Raven can we talk to you?" Robin asked standing up and waving her over.

"Sure." Raven replied walking over to the rest of the group while Shadow just stood there unsure of what to do.

"She is going to have to do training with us but do you know if she wants to be a Titan?" Robin asked studying Raven carefully as the other Titans stood around her in a sort of circle.

"My sister a Titan?" Raven asked in a monotone. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah she isn't a bad fighter" Cyborg piped up. "She wants you to teach her how to use her powers as well."

"Well I'll ask her but you do know she is younger then all of us right." Raven looked at them.

"How old is she?" Robin asked.

"She is 14 two years younger then me," Raven informed them taking a glance back at her sister; she was playing with her fingers.

"That's alright." Robin answered before walking off towards the kitchen.

Raven turned back to look Shadow. "Shadow" she called to her.

"Yes?" She answered nervously from her position in front of the door..

"Come here."

"Ok" Shadow skipped happily down to Raven side. "Yes?"

"Do you want to be a Teen Titan?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Me a Teen Titan really?" Shadow looked amazed before a giant smile replied her stunned look. "But I can't use my powers"

"I know but you are good at fighting so until I teach you to use your powers you can fight with us if you want."

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Shadow squealed excitedly, she jumped up and down before crashing into Raven, hugging her tightly.

"I guess Shadow is staying" Robin laughed lightly making his way back out of the kitchen holding a small glass of water. "Good to have you on our team, Shadow."

"Thank you so much, Robin." Shadow smiled sweetly at him.

"Get off me now" Raven growled as she pushed her sister off.

Shadow frowned at her for a moment. "So are there any places to shop around here?" She mused looking around the amazingly decorated room.

"There is the mall of shopping." Starfire flew over to her in an instant; she had always wanted a friend interested in the same things as herself.

"Cool can we go?" Shadow grinned as she looked at the Alien princess.

"I would love to be the company of you"

"Yay Raven can I go with Star PLEASE" Shadow begged.

Raven rolled her beautiful indigo eyes and sighed, "Go"

"Yay!" Shadow cheered taking a hold of Starfire's hand, she waved goodbye to the others before running out of the main room.

"Sisters" Raven sighed as she sat down onto the comfortable lounge. "She's just as I remembered her."

Beastboy sat himself down next to Raven "Everything okay?" He asked sweetly turning to look at her.

"Yeah" She slightly smiled in reply "She will stay in my room for the first night okay?"

Robin nodded in agreement taking a seat on the lounge next to Beastboy.

"Why?" Cyborg questioned

"Cause I haven't seen my sister for six years" She answered with another slight sigh, she turned to look at Beastboy who was still looking at her, she blushed but quickly turned to face away from him.

"Sure it's cool" Robin nodded again.

"Thanks" Raven looked up at Robin

**So it's been redone only slightly, I wanted to keep the story mostly the same storyline because I didn't want to re-write the whole 4 chapters, just make them more readable. I will be using a different form of writing in chapter 5 **


	2. Friends?

**Hey this is Chapter two thanks to the 6 reviewers love ya all**

**Since editing I have added an extra scene to the end of this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Beastboy looked at Raven as she sat elegantly on the lounge just next to him. "Your sister is a lot like Starfire." He commented letting out a light laugh.

"Yes she's always been that way. I've only ever seen her upset once before, I'll never forget that look on her face… it was when my father took me away from her." Raven's voice was quiet as she looked down towards the ground.

"You're father isn't going to get you here." Beastboy placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I promise."

"Thanks." Raven replied in a small voice, she looked up at him slightly and give him a small smile.

Two hours had past by since Starfire and Shadow had gone out shopping, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their car game one again, Raven was curled up on the lounge with her book on her lap and Robin was in the kitchen cooking lunch.

"I got new clothes!" Shadow's voice filled the room as she burst though the door with a smile on her face.

"Good for you." Raven replied peering over her thick book at her sister.

"Oh come on Rae, come look." Shadow walked over to her sister.

"Go away." She replied.

"Please." Shadow persisted bending down to get to Raven's eye level.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine!" Raven snapped closed her book in irritation as she tucked it under her arm before pulling herself off the lounge and began walking towards her room with Starfire and Shadow following happily behind her.

"Wow they really do act like sisters." Cyborg laughed once he had heard them exit the room. "It's odd really.

"I know what you mean." Robin replied from the kitchen as he continued cooking.

"I WIN!" Beastboy yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

"Shut up…. Again." Cyborg growled pushing Beastboy back onto the lounge.

"Dude you are so on!"

"What is so important Shadow?" Raven asked with a sigh sitting down on her bed. "I was reading."

"I want to show you my clothes, duh." Shadow put her hands on her curvy hips.

"She is oh so cute." Starfire ran up and hugged Shadow as she smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That was a good book." Raven glared at her sister impatiently.

"Right sorry Rae." Shadow giggled picking up two of the five bags she had come home with. "I'll just be a second."

Raven waited five minutes until Shadow was dressed and actually ready to show her. Then finally she came out. "Look." Shadow spun round in circles as she giggled. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt with a yellow top that had the words 'I love hugs!' written in pink with a speech bubble around it, underneath it was a black and white penguin with a bright red love heart on its chest and knee high black combat boots. (A/N Kinda like Starfire but with only a little bit of her belly showing)

"Umm nice?" Raven complimented as she watched her sister spin around in her newly bought clothes. "It's very nice."

"You think so?" Shadow grinned as she stopped spinning and looked at her oldest sister happily.

Raven nodded swiftly sliding off her bed onto her feet making her way out of the room. "Coming you two?" Raven turned and asked.

"Yep." They both giggled at the same time, Shadow taking Starfire's hand before following after Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two smiling girls. "Maybe you two are secretly sisters."

Starfire and Shadow giggled as they followed Raven into the main room happily holding hands, Shadow had missed having friends, she missed being with Raven and she missed having a place to call home.

"Hi girls." Robin waved at them with one of his red oven mittens on.

Starfire and Shadow both giggled as Raven sighed and walked back to over to the lounge to read her book, Shadow smiled at Starfire before making her way over towards Raven who had already made herself comfortable for reading, Starfire wondered over to help Robin cook.

.

"What ya doing Rae?" Shadow asked cheekily as she walked over to her sister.

"Shadow, go away." Raven replied in a grunt, not taking her eyes off her thick book.

Shadow frowned while she watched her sister read. "Raven" She whined.

"You still act like when I left you." Raven looked up at her now smiling sister. "You're to happy, stop it."

Shadow frowned again. "Raven can't you at least pretend you're happy to see me." She questioned looked up at her.

"Shadow I am happy to see you, doesn't mean you're not annoying." Raven joked lightly as she gave her a small smiled.

"Raven." Shadow pulled Raven into a large hug. "You have no idea what it was like when you left." Her voice was barely audible as tears welled up in her eyes, waiting for their release.

Raven took a hold of Shadow's shoulders, pulling her out of the hug and forcing her to look at her. "No Shadow! Don't cry."

Shadow tried not to cry as she looked down towards the ground, she couldn't hold back the tears as they slowly stared to fall from her eyes, her powers sparked out of her in large purple energy waves as random things around the room began to explode.

"I'm here now, Shadow STOP" Raven pulled Shadow back into her chest and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm not going to leave you ever again."

"I'm sorry." Shadow whispered as she sat on the floor with Raven still hugging her tightly, she had stopped crying. "I ruined you're microwave."

"It's ok." Robin replied with a soft smile folding on his face.

Shadow looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and a puffy red nose. "Ready?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Raven used to be like that too." Robin explained kindly unplugging the microwave and pulling it off the counter. "We have been through a lot of microwaves."

Shadow turned to look at Raven. "But I learnt how to control my powers and so will you." She smiled kindly to her sister.

"Thank you Rae." Shadow smiled back at her sister, pulling her into one more hug.

"Yeah yeah." Raven replied pulling out of her hug, she gently helped her up.

Robin placed the last dish of the food he had spent most the morning making on the table. "Come on, let's eat!"

They all moved over to the large rectangular table and sat down; Robin had made quite a feast and the smell was making them drool. They had started after admiring and praising Robin for his good job.

"This is the good." Starfire smiled at him sweetly. "Very yummy!"

"Yeah man its good." Cyborg added with his mouth still full of food.

"Dude you even made a vegetarian meal for me." Beastboy cheered piling it onto his plate.

"You mean you don't eat slaughtered animals?" Shadow asked looking down towards the green changeling.

"Dude your sister is grossing me out." Beastboy complained staring down towards Raven with a frown on his face.

Raven looked back at him "She doesn't eat meat either." She replied forking a large piece of meat onto her plate.

"Really?" Beastboy turned his gaze back to Shadow who was grinning back at him

"She never did, even when she could eat anything other then milk." Raven explained.

"Hate the stuff." Shadow smiled.

"She really is opposite to you." Cyborg looked at them both as they both shrugged simultaneously.

"So if you're happy, why do you have a black cape?" Robin asked taking a hold of his glass of water.

"Yes why not the pink of colour?" Starfire added.

"Ask Raven." Shadow pointed to her sister as they all turned to look at Raven.

Raven sighed. "See when Shadow was born she was a grumpy little thing and I was happy, our parents thought that was how we were going to stay. So I was called Raven and got a blue cloak because I changed moods, where as grumpy over there hated everything so they called her Shadow and gave her a black cloak and right up until she was five she stayed that way, no friends, no family in her mind, she was on a planet all by herself then at five, she changed everything became happy. And then the day that I left she became uncontrollable, I wanted to stay with her but our parents had, had a divorce and our father took me and left Shadow. Shadow didn't stop crying I could still see her as I was taken away from her, and I hated that day ever since." She turned to look at Shadow with a sad expression on her face.

"I almost destroyed the whole planet." Shadow looked down at the pile of vegetables she had put on her plate.

"So basically that's what happened." Raven replied as she got up off her chair and walked over to her.

"You two were separated. That's horrible." Robin looked between the two very different girls, Shadow was almost just like Starfire in personality where as Raven was much more distant.

"Actually I'm glad." Raven replied.

"What?" Shadow looked up at her.

"At least you didn't have to go though what I went though with dad." She answered.

"Raven promise you'll never leave me again." Shadow sigh taking Raven's hand into her own giving it a tight squeeze.

"I promise." Raven replied as she pulled Shadow in and hugged her again.

"That was the beautiful." Starfire smiled with tears in her eyes.

"How about we all watch a movie." Robin looked at his friends.

"I think that's a good idea." Cyborg replied.

"Yes let us watch." Starfire smiled.

"It has to be good and not scary Raven." Shadow faced her sister.

"Oh you're such a wimp." Raven rolled her eyes before sitting down on the lounge next to Beastboy.

"Be quiet." Shadow hissed taking a seat down on the lounge next to Raven and Cyborg.

They watched 'The last unicorn' Starfire choice, Starfire was in front of the screen with tears running down her soft lightly tanned cheeks, Raven sat and read her book cuddled up on the lounge next to Beastboy, while Shadow fell asleep on Cyborg, who smiled.

"Don't even think about it." Raven growled as she sent a glare towards Cyborg.

"What?" He replied innocently. "She fell asleep on me."

"I know what you're thinking." Raven kept her icy glare on him.

"What?" He asked again he opened his mouth to say something else but the loud ring of the siren began to sound through the tower as the red light flashed on and off.

"EEP" Shadow jumped awake in fright. "We're under the attack!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow calm down it's just the titans' siren." Raven sighed taking a hold of Shadow's shoulders to her get attention.

"I knew that that…. It just reminds me of the home siren." Shadow replied with an uncomfortable laugh accompany it.

Robin ran over to the computer and began furiously typing away at it. "Titans Trouble at the bank."

They all began to run towards the exit of the tower. "Umm what about me?" Shadow asked causing all of them to stopped and look back at her.

"I'll take her" Robin answered as the others nodded and continued on her way.

"Umm how are we getting there you can't fly." Shadow asked staring at the bird boy.

"My motorcycle." Robin replied as he began to run towards the garage. "Come on."

"Umm ok." Shadow replied as she ran after him.

"Put this on." Robin told Shadow as he handed her a red 'R' helmet.

"But I have never been on one of these." Shadow she squeaked putting her helmet onto her head.

"Just hop on and hold on." Robin replied as he started the motorcycle, Shadow nervously hopped onto the motorcycle sliding her arms around Robin's waist. "Hold on tight."

"EEP." Shadow held onto Robin as tight as she could shutting her eyes, they went zooming out of the garage and towards the bank.

The sun was shining as the clear bright blue sky made it look like a beautiful day, the temperature was warm with a very slight breeze, and of course a villain would ruin a beautiful day. Once they had arrived they saw Slade standing out front of the bank with…

"Terra?" Shadow yelled as she ran up and pulled her into a large hug. "I have missed you!"

"Shadow?" Raven called her sister in surprise.

Terra wrapped her arms around Shadow. "Shadow." She smiled giving her a squeeze.

Slade growled as he forcefully pulled them a part. "Get off her." He yelled pulling his hand back before powerfully hitting Shadow.

"EEP." Shadow yelled flew through the air before crashing into a large stone building. "Owe…" She moaned once she had hit the floor.

Terra balled her hands into fists "Don't hurt Shadow." She growled and turned to look up at Slade.

"You mean that thing?" Slade laughed pointing over towards Shadow while she slowly got up off the ground. "Useless thing!"

"She isn't a thing or useless!" Terra yelled angrily stomping her foot onto the ground.

"What do you know?" Slade hissed striking her down where she stood causing her to roll down the large stone stairs that led to the bank. "You're starting to ware thin on me you useless girl!"

"Awe." Terra moaned as she finally hit the ground with a thud.

"Terra!" Shadow yelled as she ran over to the blond.

"Shadow watch out!" Robin yelled as he quickly grabbed onto her left arm and pulled her towards him, Slade came down on her but missed smashing his fist into the ground.

"Leave my sister alone." Raven growled surrounding a nearby car in her black aura and hurling it at him.

Slade back flipped effortlessly out of harms way. "How sweet." He smirked looking over towards her.

"Terra." Shadow called out as she knelt down beside her. "Oh Terra…"

"Shadow." She coughed rolling onto her back to see her.

"Why did you do it?" Shadow looked down at the bruised and battered girl, she was in pain.

"Because I'm not as strong as you" Terra replied.

Slade roughly grabbed onto Shadow spinning her around to face him. "Got you." He smirked, he lunged his hand out around her neck tightly, lifting her up into the air. "Any of you move and I will snap her neck."

"Ahhhh." Shadow cried putting her hands on top of his large gloved ones; she couldn't breathe as she attempted to pull his hands off of her.

"Leave her alone." Terra yelled pushing herself up off the ground.

"Shut up, you useless girl." Slade growled. "You've always been the most useless and weak girl I have ever met."

"Terra! Don't listen to him" Shadow choked out before he slammed her into a wall using her throat.

"NO!" Terra yelled as she picked up a big rock and through it towards Slade.

"Watch out for Shadow." Raven yelled out in a panic, it was all moving too fast for her to think of what to do.

"EEP!" Shadow yelped as the large rock came flying at the two.

A loud crash rang through their ears as dust flew everywhere masking the view of anything that was happening in the area, Raven stood wide-eyed as she stared at the large dust cloud that didn't seem to be settling. "SHADOW!" She screamed out forcing her legs to move into the dust cloud.

"I here." Shadow coughed out from the distance, Raven still couldn't see through all the dust but she made her way towards the coughing.

Raven looked around and finally saw her. "Shadow." She called out with relief and ran over to her.

Shadow continued to cough uncontrollably. "Where is Terra?" She coughed out.

"Shadow? I'm sorry." Terra called out through the cover of dust.

"It's okay." Shadow still continued to cough violently; she placed her hands around her neck trying to control herself.

"Shadow?" Robin and the others ran over to the two girls, Raven was bent over Shadow with her hand on her back; Shadow was on the floor attempting to stop herself from coughing. "I think Slade got away." Robin hissed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Shadow coughed.

Robin looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Shadow nodded her head, unable to get a word out due to the consistent coughing, the dust final began to settle back onto the ground and standing in the distance they saw Terra holding herself with tears streaming down her dirt stained cheeks.

"Terra." Shadow managed to cough out as she continued to hold onto her throat.

Terra ran towards Shadow, she bent down as soon as she reached her and pulled her into a large hug. "Oh Shadow I am so sorry!"

"You two have a lot to explain." Robin folded his arms across his chest staring down at the two young girls.

"You mean we're letting Terra back into the tower?" Raven growled turning to glare at Robin.

"Right now, we have to Raven." Robin replied letting out a long sigh.

The group including Shadow and Terra walked into Titan's tower and into the main room, the afternoon sunlight streamed though the large glass windows that covered the back wall of the room, giving the room a slight orange tinge. Shadow and Terra took a seat on the lounge as the others stood in front of them.

Raven sent Terra a death glare as she folded her arms. "How do you know my sister?"

"Well you see Raven, Terra and I were both lost and we found each other, we found a friend, someone to talk to, so we stayed in a cave together. We both had no where else to go, I was looking for you and Terra just wanted a place to stay, then one day a man came to us, the guy you call Slade and offered us a job, I said no but Terra on the other hand said yes. Then one day a worm attacked us, it was a big one, not a little one Terra pushed me back into the cave to save me, she ran off and that's the last I saw of her, we were best friends" Shadow explained as she turned to look at Terra, placing her hand onto Terra's knee.

Robin frowned at Terra. "Shadow, Terra came to us." He informed.

"I stayed in that cave and waited for you to come back" Shadow felt a lump in her throat, she turned away from Terra.

"I'm sorry." Terra whispered wrapping her arms around Shadow pulling her into her. "I can't begin to explain how sorry I am."

"Do you always betray your friends?" Raven growled still glaring at her.

Terra looked up at Raven with a shocked expression on her face. "I am so sorry…" Her voice was barely audible as her tears welled up in her eyes.

"Crying isn't going to work this time." Beastboy snapped crossing his arms and joined Raven in glaring at her.

Shadow rested against Terra letting out a sigh. "Terra is really sorry…"

"We can't trust her." Cyborg began.

"She has already tried to kill us twice and succeeded once." Starfire added with a frown on her face.

Shadow rested the back of her head against Terra's shoulder. "You shouldn't have done it… I told you not too." She turned slightly to look at her.

"I know." Terra whispered resting the side of her head on the top of Shadow's head.

"Then why did you?" Shadow sighed as she placed her hands onto Terra's arms which were placed around her waist. "To me as well."

"Because I needed to learn to control my powers, I hurt too many people in the beginning."

"Terra I think you hurt more people doing what you did." Shadow turned her gaze to look at her older sister and the anger she had against her.

"I am so sorry, Shadow… I'm so sorry to everyone." She pulled away from Shadow and got up off the lounge. "Please forgive me shadow." And with that she turned and ran out towards the exit.

"Terra!" Shadow yelled getting up as well ready to chase after her.

Raven grabbed onto Shadow's arm instantly. "Let her go, Shadow."

"She was my best friend and she left me in that cave waiting for her." Shadow sighed as her eyes darted down to the ground; her long black hair fell in front of her face covering her.

Raven looked at her sister; she looked so young at this very moment. "You have true friends now."

Shadow looked up at Raven "Really?"

Starfire grinned. "Of course friend!" She cheered happily, Shadow smiled in return.

"Thanks guys…" She spoke quietly taking a look at the five very different people in front of her; the back of her throat tickled and she began to cough violently again.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes." Shadow smiled. "Dust still in my lungs." She managed to get out before another string of violent coughs rippled through her.

"Come on I will take you to bed." Raven took a hold of her sisters' hand.

"But I don't wanna'." Shadow whined in protest.

"You're sick, rest." Raven replied as she dragged her coughing sister into her room.

"They are so different, yet so alike." Robin laughed moving over to the kitchen table to start cleaning up.

"Can't believe her and Terra were friends." Beastboy collapsed down onto the lounge.

"Yeah she said no to Slade, and Terra said yes." Cyborg rubbed the top of his bold head.

"And she waited for Terra to return. Why did Terra not tell us about Shadow?" Starfire asked in a confused tone flying over to Robin to help him clear the table.

"Because that would mean that we would want Shadow and not her." Raven's voice filled the room as she stood at the doorway.

"I still do not understand." Starfire sighed picking up one of the large platters in the middle of the table.

"Is Shadow ok?" Robin asked smiling at Starfire for helping.

"She is okay for now, still coughing though." Raven replied walking over towards the lounge. "She has been though way too much." She sighed taking a seat down next to Beastboy.

"So have you." Beastboy commented turning to look at her.

"But to many people she has trust turn on her." Raven sighed sinking into the lounge just next to Beastboy.

"What do you mean Rae?" Cyborg asked taking a seat on the other side of her.

Raven sighed again. "Well first there was my Father, she trusted him, she even told him she loved him they would almost always play games and run around, until my parents began to fight, Shadow would hate it when mum and dad would fight she would come into my room sometimes we would even have to hide under my bed, my father said that he would never fight with mum again, that was a lie. Then mum she told Shadow that she wouldn't divorce dad and me and her would never get split up, well first they divorced, then dad took me away with him that was a lie. I promise I would never leave her, but I did. Terra promised she would always be her friend and never let anyone hurt her in anyway, she left her waiting in a cave for four weeks, anyone else would of left but she stayed there. A girl who has been though so many problems can still be so happy; it's sort of amazing…" Raven sighed heavily sinking more and more into the lounge.

"Raven we didn't know." Robin looked at her from the kitchen as him and Starfire washed up the dishes.

"I lied to her, I promised I wouldn't leave her and I did." Raven replied.

"It's okay Raven it wasn't your fault." Beastboy wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him; Raven didn't know what to do so instead she just sat there.

Shadow sighed as she lay in Raven's large soft bed, the silky sheets felt wonderful on her skin as her black hair spread out underneath her. She had changed into a hot pink spaghetti strap singlet like top and matching underwear.

"When they said there was a new Titan in the tower, I didn't think it would be a girl, nor did I think she would be so cute." A voice spoke out through the darkness.

Shadow sat up in an instant looking around. "W…who is there?" She stuttered pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"You're team mates call me Red X, but you can call me Nate." He walked out from the darkness into faint light and bowed politely.

Shadow threw off her blankets and got off the bed in an instant. "Red X will do fine." She replied taking a few steps towards the door.

"So tell me…"

"Shadow."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He's voice let her know he was smirking under his mask.

Shadow frowned at him taking another step towards the door; he quickly stepped in front of her. "What do you want?" She snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Just to see you, like I said." He replied taking a step towards her, instantly she stepped back. "Come on now, that's a little rude don't you think?"

Shadow let out a low grunt. "Raven!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing him to cover his ears even though they were covered by his uniform.

"Why would you call her?" He hissed staring her down.

"She's my sister." She replied simply poking her tongue out at him. "Plus I'm in my PJ's and you being here is a little creepy!"

"Ouch so the cutie's sister is the evil Raven, nice to know."

"RAVEN!"


	3. Powers?

**Chapter 3**

Raven ran down the hallway towards her room as fast as she could, she heard her sister calling for her. "Shadow!" She called as she ran, the others followed closely behind her.

"Raven!" Shadow screamed as she was backed into the corner of the room, Red X standing over her.

"Shadow!" Raven looked over to her sister as she stood in the doorway; the others came up behind her and looked in.

"Red X!" Robin sneered as he looked at the suit he had created to get close to Slade, Red X was –his- fault and that made Robin mad.

"Hey kid." Red X smirked turning to look at him.

"What do you want?" Robin yelled clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Thought I would come see the new Titan, who knew she'd be such a cutie." Red X replied looking at Robin then towards Raven, smirking underneath his mask.

"In my PJ's!" Shadow yelled as she ran up behind him and kicked him hard in the back, he flew forward and into the wall; the wall cracked as X fell to the ground letting out a groan.

"That was my wall." Raven sighed as she looked at her blankly.

"Sorr- KAYA!" Shadow screamed as Red X shot out goo which took an X crashing into her before crashing her into the wall behind her.

"TITAN'S GO!" Robin yelled as he ran at Red X.

"See ya." Red X said as he pushed a button on his belt and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Beastboy ran his hands through his scruffy green hair.

"Awe." Shadow coughed from her confined space on the wall, the large red X covered her entire body below her neck.

Raven levitated over towards her sister imprisoned in goo. "You alright?"

"Oh I fear friend Shadow as gotten the goo." Starfire flew over to Shadow as well looking at every inch of her new friend.

"Okay." Raven gave Starfire a weird look.

"I'm stuck here." Shadow whined as she straggled to break free, failing miserably.

"Yeah, we know." Raven replied looking at Shadow pined up against the wall.

"I shall help you." Starfire smiled as she grabbed Shadow's shoulders and began to pull.

"Awe…Awe…AWE!" Shadow yelled as Starfire let go.

"I am sorry." Starfire apologized covering her mouth with her heads in worry.

"It's okay." Shadow smiled sweetly at Starfire before breaking out into another coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Shadow coughed out attempting to breathe through the coughing.

"Cyborg can you get her out?" Robin asked taking a glance back at the half robotic man.

"Man of course I can." Cyborg said as he walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

"So am I stuck forever?" Shadow asked dramatically dropping her head.

"Drama queen." Raven rolled her eyes.

"What?" Shadow looked at her.

"Nothing." Raven replied.

"Maybe this will work." Cyborg walked into the room five minutes later.

"What is it?" Shadow looked a bit scared as she looked at the tool in Cyborg's left hand.

"This is a max three hundred flame torch." Cyborg smiled as he held up what looked like a gun.

"What does it do?" Shadow gulped.

"Burns stuff." Cyborg shrugged.

"Burns stuff…..Nice….." Raven said sarcastically.

Cyborg frowned at Raven.

"How did Red X know about Shadow?" Robin looked at his friends as Cyborg walked over to Shadow.

"Because I am so special." Shadow smiled cheekily.

"You wish." Raven scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

"More like you wish." Shadow poked her tongue out at Raven.

"That didn't make sense idiot." Raven sighed.

"I'm not an idiot." Shadow growled pulling a face at her.

"That still doesn't explain why Red X knows you are here." Robin put his index finger on his lips.

"Well maybe Slade has told them." Beastboy replied.

"Hold still." Cyborg said as he put the flame torch on, the flame made a loud noise as it burned brightly

"I don't think I could move anyway." Shadow said looking at the torch with a frown.

"Yeah, Beastboy is right …. Maybe Slade has told the others." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Since when has Slade been in contact with the others?" Raven asked bluntly as Shadow closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm not sure." Robin replied rubbing his forehead with his middle and index finger, as well as his thumb.

"Almost there." Cyborg said as he burned through the red goo.

"Good." Shadow said with her eyes still tightly closed.

"Shadow?" Raven called out to her sister as she watched her.

"Yes?" Shadow opened one eye to look at Raven.

"What happened when you met Slade?"

"Well… the day Slade came we were out looking for food or water or whatever, I was sitting down when this 'Slade' person came. He asked me if I was interested in a job I asked him what type of job and he said it was to help him, I said that wasn't a good enough explanation so then he got angry, so I did what any normal person would… I ran off to find Terra. When I got to Terra she came up to me and asked what was wrong and then I told her there was this guy asking for people that wanted to help him, she said I was being rude then grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the man. Slade asked her if she would help him… and she said yes… I still said no… but I couldn't change her mind…AWE!" Shadow yelled as she fell of the wall still covered in goo.

"Sorry." Cyborg grinned at her, sending a wink as he did so.

"Stupid robot." Shadow muttered as she frowned.

"Go on Shadow." Raven looked at her on the floor covered in goo.

"That day Terra ran off Slade came back into the cave I told him to go away he had already got someone to help him….. He said that I was going to pay one way or another, and then he said you're name Rae….. Then I kind of got angry and tried to fight him….. He bet me and broke my arm." Shadow looked down at the ground and rubbed her right arm.

"Shadow." Raven knelt down next to her.

"I'm okay now." Shadow looked up and smiled. "Well not right now, I'm all sticky…"

"Maybe you should go for a shower." Raven smiled back.

"Yeah this goo is going to take ages to get out off my hair." Shadow sighed looking down at her long normally silky black hair, now red and sticky. "Where is the bathroom?" Shadow asked swiftly pushing herself up off the floor.

"It is down the hall, the fourth door to the left." Robin replied using hand gestures to try and help her.

"Thank you." Shadow smiled, she walked towards the door waving her arms around uncomfortably in attempts to get the goo off her skin.

"Shadow." Raven called out to her before she left.

"Yes?" Shadow stopped and turned her head around to look back at Raven.

"Glad you're here." Raven stood up.

"So am I." Shadow smiled as she walked out.

Raven let out a long deep sigh, her sister had been through so much while she enjoyed her life with her team, her friends. She moved backwards before collapsing onto her lovely bed.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beastboy asked glancing at the beautiful Goth.

"Slade is an ass." Raven replied sitting up. "A really big one…"

"I don't get it… Why would he want Shadow if she can't use her powers?" Robin asked taking a seat next to Raven on her bed.

"Because…. She is very powerful… And she is also a very good fighter. But if anything made her extremely sad or upset the whole world would probably be destroyed." Raven replied.

"Wow." Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin said unison.

"You're sister is very cute." Starfire grinned clasping her hands together.

"Yeah….. Whatever." Raven replied as she lay back down onto her bed.

"Dude what's the time?" Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"It's ten." Cyborg replied looking at his built in watch.

"Cyborg, would you be wishing to play a game with me until friend Shadow gets out of the shower?" Starfire asked happily still holding her hands together.

"Sure Star." Cyborg replied taking her arm into his and leading her out of the room.

"I'm going to go figure out what Slade wants." Robin said mostly to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Rae… Do you want to do something together?" Beastboy mused looking down at her lying on her bed.

"Like what?" Raven lazily asked turning her head to look at the young green changeling.

"I don't know." Beastboy answered jumping onto her bed.

"Well for one, why are you in my room on my bed; and two, why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Well for question one….. You're sister was attacked and for question two is because I want to."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, her short purple hair spread itself out on the bed away from her soft pale face, and she pulled an odd look as she stared at him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Beastboy asked looking down.

Raven bit her bottom lip in thought. "Short answer….. Yes." She replied. "Very actually."

"Okay…." Beastboy sighed taking a good look around her room; she normally didn't let anyone into her room.

"Beastboy?" Raven called out softly as she continued to look at him.

He snapped his attention back to Raven. "Yes?"

"You can go now." Raven replied.

"Rae, come with me." Beastboy whined.

"Where?" Raven huffed and swiftly rolled her bright eyes

Beastboy jumped off her bed and grinned. "Roof, come on." He took her hand into his and gently pulled her up off the bed.

Shadow had, had a nice hot shower and was into a new set of PJ's, they were similar to her other ones but they were a mellow yellow instead of a hot pink; she strolled slowly towards the main room, taking in all her surroundings. As soon as she reached the doors of the main room she entered seeing Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

"Hello." She said happily as she walked in, her long cleanly shaven legs looked incredibly shiny; a tiny bit of her stomach showed through the gap between her shirt and her pants.

"Hello Shadow." Robin replied turning to look at the young girl, although he had strong feelings for Starfire he couldn't help but to stare at her and her curvy body. "Nice to see… you out."

"Friend you are out of the shower." Starfire clapped cheerfully placing down her pink controller.

"Hi Shadow." Cyborg turned around to look at her; she walked towards them as he watched her hips swing, then cleared his throat and turned away.

"Have any of you seen my sister?" Shadow asked curiously putting her hands on the back of the lounge.

"Nope, last time I saw her she was in her room." Robin replied taking a seat next to Starfire on the lounge.

"OoooOOooh okay." Shadow sighed; she turned around to walk back out of the room. "Thanks." She called out over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Yeah anytime."

"Do you not just love Shadow?" Starfire grinned as soon as Shadow had left the room. "She is just adorable!"

"As a friend yes." Robin answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Cyborg said still smiling.

"Friend Cyborg ….. What is wrong?" Starfire looked at him.

"Nothing Starfire." Cyborg replied as he turned around to face the T.V again.

"Then let us play." Starfire smiled as she picked up her pink colored remote and got ready to play once more.

"Okay then." Cyborg replied.

Shadow walked down the halls looking for her sister.

"Where do I go?" Shadow asked herself.

"I don't know… this tower is too big." She answered herself.

"I need a map of some sort." Shadow stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Shadow?" A voice called out.

"What who is there?" Shadow looked around panicked.

"So why did you want to be with me?" Raven asked as they sat on the edge of the roof of the tower, the cool night breeze engulfed her, but she didn't mind all that much.

"Cause I could." Beastboy replied swinging his legs over the edge of the tower, he turned slightly to look at her.

"Really." Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Beastboy chuckled lightly. "Yes really."

"Okay then." Raven said turning to look up at the stars.

"….." There was a long silence as they both sat and watched the stars twinkle in the sky, the cool night air whooshed around them causing Raven's hair to blow gently in the breeze.

"Soooo what's it like with you're sister here?" Beastboy asked turning his gaze back to Raven, she was sitting on the edge just next to him, her soft pale features picked up the moonlight perfectly as her bright red lips stood out; her hair blew gently around her face and Beastboy lost himself slightly.

"Okay I guess I've missed her more then I realized." Raven replied bringing her right hand up and gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

Beastboy couldn't take his eyes off her. "Must have been hard."

"What?" Raven tore her gaze away from the stars and towards him, a blush grew hot on her cheeks as she saw that his eyes were already on her.

"Begin separated when you were like ten." Beastboy answered giving her a soft smile.

"Oh….. Yeah." Raven said as she looked down at the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged herself.

"Sorry."

Raven's eye darted back up towards him. "What for?"

"Bringing it up again."

"Oh… Right… It's okay BB."

Beastboy swallowed hard hearing his nickname roll off her tongue, he slowly moved closer to her while they looked at the stars.

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered now sitting right next to her, their legs touching slightly.

She turned her head slightly to look at him, her lips now inches from his. "Yes?"

Beastboy took a deep breathe feeling her warm breath on his chin. "Well…"

"…" There was a silence, their lips slowly closed the gap between them, Raven felt his warm breath on her face, and it smelt like tofu.

"Ah!" A loud scream rang through the tower, Raven jerked away in an instant.

"What was that?" She asked turning around and getting to her feet.

Beastboy sighed heavily. "Sounded like your sister." He mumbled with a frown on his face.

Raven took a hold of Beastboy's hand. "Come on." She hissed as she began to run towards the scream.

"Shadow shhhhhhh!" Terra whispered as she waved her hands around in front of Shadow's face.

"Terra!" Shadow squealed pulling her into another hug. "You scared me." She hissed letting go.

Terra let out a light chuckle. "I could tell."

"Shadow?" Shadow heard her name being called in both directions.

"Uh-oh." Shadow slowly turned to look at Terra.

"They can't know I am here." Terra whispered worriedly at Shadow. "Please Shadow…"

"Umm… in there." Shadow quickly turned Terra around and pushed into a room just behind her.

"Shadow?" Raven and the others came from the two different directions, trapping her in the middle.

Shadow smiled as she looked at either direction of herself. "What's up guys?"

"Are you okay?" Robin and Raven asked unison, slight puff to their voices.

"Ummm….. Yes." Shadow replied simply.

"Then why did you scream?" Raven asked.

"Ummm… Oh yeah that's right I saw a spider." Shadow grinned at her older sister sweetly.

"Okay." Raven replied cocking an eyebrow.

"You mean we ran down here because you saw a SPIDER?" Beastboy's eye began to twitch.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shadow nudged her sister raising her eyebrows up and down teasingly.

"Stop it." Raven growled hitting Shadow arm.

"Awe!" Shadow yelled as she fell to the floor dramatically. "That hurt!" She moaned rubbing her arm.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Raven gave her sister a stern look as she placed her hand onto her hips.

"What? No …. Why would I?" Shadow flushed as she continued to sit on the floor.

"Shadow … I can read minds." Raven sighed.

"And?" Shadow tried not to sound panicked.

"You are hiding something." Raven replied.

"If you are such a mind reader then what am I hiding?" Shadow huffed as she folded her arms.

Raven frowned and placed her hands onto her hips. "Terra." She replied.

Shadows jaw hit the ground. "No." Shadow began to shake her head.

"Dude if you keep going, you're head will fall off." Beastboy looked at her.

"I'm not hiding Terra." Shadow insisted as she stopped shaking her head.

Raven sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "You're still as bad at lying as you where when I left."

"Rae I'm not hiding her." Shadow replied giving an innocent look.

Raven sighed taking her hands off her hips. "Okay then." She took a step towards her door.

Shadow realized that, that was the door she had pushed Terra into; she jumped up to her feet in an instant. "What are you doing?" She called out.

"Going to my room." Raven said bluntly.

"No need ….. I thought you were on the roof with Beastboy." Shadow smiled.

"No." Raven growled feeling her cheeks burn a crimson red.

"Oh yeah right." Shadow smirked at her eyes.

"…" Raven just glared at her.

"Ummm." Shadow said uncomfortable with the silence she was getting from her sister.

Before Raven could say something the siren began to go off. "It's like eleven." Beastboy whined.

"Trouble is trouble." Robin said as he ran towards the main room with the others following closely behind him.

"I know you are hiding her." Raven growled over to Shadow as she looked at her.

"I'm not." Shadow lied rolling her eyes.

"Titan's the bank it is Mumbo." Robin yelled out.

"Wasn't it that bank last time?" Shadow asked as everyone turned to look at her, causing her to frown. "What?"

"Shadow… they always rob the bank." Robin was the first one to answer her.

"I would hate to work in the bank then." Shadow replied keeping the frown on her face. "I'm in my PJ's!"

"Hurry up!" Raven growled towards her sister who glared back at her, Shadow turned around and ran towards Raven's room, she quickly chucked on her cape and slipped on some shoes before running back out to the others.

"Ready!" She grinned.

"Are you going to take Shadow again?" Raven asked as she looked at Robin.

"No offence but I don't like the way you drive it is to fast and bumpy." Shadow spoke as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"I'll take her in the T-car." Cyborg turned to look at her.

"At least there are seat belts." Shadow smiled.

"Sad strange child." Raven mutter as they ran there own way to get to the bank.

"So are you a good driver?" Shadow asked as she quickly got in the car.

"You're sister seams to think so." Cyborg replied as he put on his seat belt.

"Right….. I never really trusted my sister….. She has WAY different opinions." Shadow replied as she put her seat belt on as well.

"Well this is one thing you are going to have to trust." Cyborg smiled at her as he began to dive.

Shadow stayed silence as they drove down the roads at fast speeds, the city looked different at night. They came to a screeching Holt, pulling up just in front of the bank.

"Hey Rae was right about something." Shadow smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"See." Cyborg smiled back as he got out of the car as well.

"Hush." Raven hissed back at the two of them.

"Sorry." Shadow grinned cheekily at her sister once more.

"Ah the Teen Titans." Mumbo clapped as he strolled up and down the large stone steps that led to the bank, his cape followed behind him.

"This is Mumbo?" Shadow mused pointing towards the strange looking man.

"Who are you?" Mumbo asked looking at the new addition to their team.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow replied with a polite smile.

"Right… Why are you here?" Mumbo asked another question.

"I am Raven sister." Shadow answered once again.

"Oh…Anyway Ah the Teen Titans." Mumbo smiled.

"Mumbo." Robin replied. "I thought we put you out of business."

"Because of her." Mumbo growled as he pointed at Raven.

"You're magic is fake." Raven crossed her arms against her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Not any more." A wicked smile sneaked onto his face. "Alacazame!" Mumbo yelled as a rope flew at Raven.

Raven turned around and flew the other way as the thick rope chased after her.

"YA, YA, YA!" Starfire yelled as she threw starbolts at Mumbo.

"Ha, ha, ha you will never stop the amazing Mumbo." Mumbo laughed.

"Ahh!" Raven yelled as the rope wrapped around her legs and pulled her down to the ground.

"Sorry my dear did that hurt?" Mumbo laughed.

Shadow knew she would just get in the way so she stayed back wanting to help. Beastboy growled as he morphed into a cheater and pounced at Mumbo.

"Alacazam." Mumbo yelled as a wall appeared in front of Beastboy as he smashed into it.

"AH, HA, HA, HA." Mumbo laughed as Robin ran at him.

"Laugh at this!" Robin yelled as he threw his ice disks at him.

"Mumbo jumbo." Mumbo yelled as Robin's ice disks turned into flowers.

"What the?" Robin looked at the flowers in the ground.

"You who." Mumbo called at Robin.

"Huh?" Robin turned around as little bombs flew at him.

"ARG!" Robin yelled as he got thrown back.

"Blow this away." Cyborg yelled as he got his laser cannon ready.

"Take you're best shot, ALACAZAM!" Mumbo yelled as he disappeared, right in front of their eyes.

Cyborg's eyes widened as he turned around. "Where did he go?"

"Over here." Mumbo threw back his head and laughed.

Cyborg turned around and shot his laser cannon. "ALACAZAM!" Mumbo yelled again as he disappeared again.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed as the laser hit her, blowing her back crashing her into a wall.

"Star?" Cyborg yelled.

"Alacazam!" Mumbo yelled as a rope tied around Cyborg and the others, all but Shadow. "Ah, ha, ha, ha." Mumbo laughed "I love it when I win."

Shadow growled, she watched the old man laugh to himself. "You have not won."

"Shadow don't!" Raven yelled.

"No I will." Shadow yelled as her eyes began to glow a purple.

"What are you going to do little girl." Mumbo laughed.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Shadow yelled clutching her hands into tight fists.

"Shadow don't!" Raven called out as she struggled against the ropes that bounded her.


	4. Not that useless

**HI! Well this is chapter 4 I hope you like it I wanna say thank you to all the people that reviewed, even if you weren't very nice, I still like the fact you review so THANK YOU EVERYONE! So please I hope you enjoy :P! **

**Attention!: I redone the first 4 chapters, not too amazingly but got rid of most of the spelling mistakes and added an extra part on chapter 2… So anyway chapter 5 will be up soon (If not already)**

**Chapter 4**

Shadow's long blackish hair began to fly up as her eyes begun to glow a dark purple. A light purple colour formed around her hands as she stood there looking angrily at Mumbo.

"I've heard about you." Mumbo said as Shadow clenched her fists.

"And what is that you have heard!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"You don't really know how to use you're powers do you." Mumbo smirked as he watched Shadow's face turn from an angry expression to a shocked one.

"H….how do you know that?" Shadow stuttered as her eyes and hands fell back to their normal colors.

"There is a rumor going around the villains' street." Mumbo said as he pulled his long, black wand out from the front pocket of his jacket.

"B….. B…. but I can use my powers." Shadow lied, badly.

"Then hit me." Mumbo smirked again putting his hands out either side of him. "Free shot."

"W… what?" Shadow stuttered backing away ever so slightly.

"If you can use your powers, then hit me." Mumbo re-said what he had just said.

Shadow nodded her head angrily as she closed her eyes. "You must stay still." Shadow opened one eye as she frowned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, but you have to hit the amazing Mumbo with your so called powers." Mumbo taunted her.

Shadow closed her eye as she took a deep breath in, her hands went back to the light purple glow, and her eyes shot open as they turned dark purple. Mumbo looked a bit worried at this; she glared daggers at him for hurting her friends.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" Shadow yelled as she pushed her hands out hoping it would work.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Mumbo laughed as he pulled his wand out on her.

"It works for Raven." Shadow muttered as her hands still glowed a light purple color.

"ALACAZAM!" Mumbo yelled as bombs went flying at her.

"AHH!" Shadow screamed as put her hands over her head; she shut her eyes tight and waited for herself to feel a lot of pain, when nothing happen she looked up. A big, dark purple circle was around her. Shadow let out a breath as she put her hand to her heart; the circle started to fade as she saw Mumbo standing there with a frown on his face.

"Told you I could use my powers." Shadow smirked at Mumbo. "But I can fight ten times better." She added while Mumbo frowned even more.

Shadow began to sprint towards Mumbo who started yelling 'Alacazam'. Shadow saw a rope coming at her with Mumbo controlling it; she quickly did a cartwheel to the side out of the way, the rope went straight past her, Mumbo frowned as he continued to yell. Shadow smiled as she ran, jumped and glided out of the way of Mumbo's attacks. She was getting closer but Mumbo wasn't giving up or panicking. Shadow just about reached him as he quickly yelled Alacazam, Shadow was in shock as his wand turned into a long, skinny, metal pole, and with one big thrust he whacked the pole into Shadow.

"Ahh!" Shadow cried out in pain as she was hit back by the pole, she hit the ground with force as she rolled a couple of times, when she came to a holt she struggled to get back to her feet.

"So much for being a good fighter." Mumbo laughed as he strolled towards her, twirling his wand in his hands..

Shadow glared at him as he came closer. "I am a good fighter, you just cheated." She spat out.

"The Amazing Mumbo never cheats." He smirked as he walked past her.

Shadow growled as she quickly stood up, her eyes went back to the dark purple as her hands went light purple. Shadow looked at a near by parked car as she continued to look at it, she remembered one thing that was key to using powers, you put a little bit of yourself in whatever you are moving. She felt herself mix with her powers. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She chanted as a light purple aurora went around the car.

"What the!" Mumbo yelled as the car smashed into him.

"I did it!" Shadow squealed as she looked over at her sister with a proud smile.

"Congrats." Raven sent her back a proud smile.

"Glorious friend!" Starfire grinned at her.

"Argh." Mumbo moaned from under the car.

"Quickly Shadow! Help us out of the rope." Robin called out to her.

Shadow nodded as she quickly ran over to her friends. She went to Raven first as she looked at the knot around her wrists. Shadow looked at it blankly for a minute, and then she attempted to undo it.

"Shadow would you just pull at it!" Raven frowned at her sister for taking so much time.

"Okay." Shadow nodded as she started to pull the knot.

"Almost there?" Robin asked Shadow after about a minute.

"Awe…" They heard Mumbo still moan.

"Got it!" Shadow yelled as the rope dropped onto the floor.

"Thank god." Raven said as she held her left hand in her right and rolled her ankle around.

"Now help us." Robin called out.

"Okay." Shadow nodded as she walked over to Cyborg.

""Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven chanted as a black aurora went around Robin's rope and it began to untied itself.

"Show off." Shadow looked at her sister moving onto Starfire's rope, she looked down at Cyborg's rope with a confused look.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." She heard her sister chant.

"I'm sorry; I'm not as fast as her." Shadow said to Cyborg as she pulled at the rope.

"That's okay." Cyborg smiled at her, he thought she was, well cute.

"Got it." Shadow smiled as the rope dropped to the ground.

Cyborg kept on his smile. "Thanks Shadow."

"ALACAZAM!" Mumbo yelled as the car flew off of him and towards Shadow.

Shadow gave a blank look as the car hurled its way towards her; Cyborg quickly grabbed her from around the waist as he jumped out of the way.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled throwing his index finger into the air.

The group began to run at Mumbo as Shadow hung onto Cyborg as the car crashed into a wall causing a big bang. Raven hurled a near by street sign as Starfire hurled starbolt after starbolt at him.

"I SURRENDER!" Mumbo yelled through the loud noises of Starfire's starbolts.

"Good." Robin walked over to him as Beastboy tied him up using the same rope he used on them.

"Umm thanks." Shadow blushed as she let go off Cyborg.

"It's okay." Cyborg replied as a small blush ran across the human side of his face..

"Cyborg, take him to jail!" Robin called out to the blushing half-robot.

"Okay man." Cyborg nodded as he walked down towards Mumbo.

Raven floated over to her sister as she landed on the ground. Shadow was blushing and didn't realize her sister behind her.

"Like him don't you." Raven said from behind.

Shadow jumped as she turned and faced her sister. "No, no not at all." Shadow blushed even more as she shook her head.

Raven rolled her eyes as she looked over at Cyborg putting Mumbo into the car. "Go with him to take Mumbo to jail." Raven said to her as she flew down to the ground.

"What!" Shadow shrieked as she ran to wherever her sister was going.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked as she landed on the ground and folded her arms.

"Yeah." Robin nodded as he lifted his left leg and put it over the motorcycle, he then pulled himself up to sit properly.

Starfire, Raven and Beastboy took of in flight as Robin put his motorcycle into gear as he sped off.

"Wait what about me!" Shadow called out as she ran down just as they were all out of hearing range.

Shadow sighed placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Gee thanks guys."

"Need a lift?" Cyborg called over to her.

"Yeah, everyone else just kind of…. Left me here." Shadow said as she made her way over to the car.

Raven, Starfire and Beastboy reached the tower first as they all walked in together. The walked into the main room as they all sat down in unison.

"Once again a glorious victory." Starfire clapped with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah dude thanks to your sister." Beastboy looked over at Raven.

"Yeah, she used her powers." Raven smiled slightly.

"Friend, why can Shadow not use her powers now?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"I'm not to sure Star." Raven replied.

"WHERE HOME!" Shadow yelled as she came into the main room.

"Should Robin not be home before them?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"Oh Robin is getting pizza." Cyborg smiled as he walked in and sat down.

Shadow smiled as she watched Cyborg walk into the main room and sit down, she was confused about him and for some odd reason she also couldn't stop thinking about 'Nate…"

"Coming Shadow?" Raven asked with a smirk upon her face. Shadow frowned at her sister as she made her way to the main room.

Five minutes later they heard the elevator doors ding to signal that they were in use, thirty seconds later the doors opened to reveal Robin holding six pizza boxes in his hands.

"Food!" Shadow squealed as she jumped up of the lounge to help Robin.

"That girl has good taste." Cyborg smiled as he watched her run to Robin.

"Don't get any ideas." Raven shot him daggers with her look.

"I haven't!" Cyborg protested.

They heard Shadow giggle as she took three boxes of pizza and put them on the table, Cyborg knew he was falling for her and he knew Raven would kill him if he showed them. Cyborg just sat and watched her until she called his name.

"Cyborg!" She tried again.

"Yeah!" Cyborg answered as he stood up.

"Which pizza do you want?" She asked as she smiled.

"Gimmie' all meat baby!" Cyborg yelled as he walked over to the table.

Shadow giggled as she gave him his plate, once they had all taken what they wanted they sat down in the lounge room part of the main room to watch some T.V. Cyborg had the remote and flipped the channels to try and find a show everyone liked, he past a channel that had the O.C on it Shadow squealed.

"THAT ONE!" She yelled as she grabbed the remote of Cyborg and switched back three channels.

"Please don't tell me you like this!" Raven sighed as she folded her arms.

"Hush!" Shadow hissed at her.

"I'm going for a shower." Raven sighed as she got up from the lounge.

"Shhh!" Shadow hushed her again.

Raven rolled her eyes as she left the room with two Titans loving the show and three hating it. By the time Raven had, had her shower and gotten dress into her thigh length purple nightie she came back to find Starfire asleep on Robin and Shadow asleep on Cyborg.

"You could have changed the channel you know." Raven said as she walked over to the lounge, she took a seat down next to Beastboy.

"Beastboy likes it." Cyborg chuckled lightly for he didn't want to wake Shadow.

"Dude no I don't." Beastboy frowned at Cyborg.

"Sure you don't." Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Don't you start bagging me out!" Beastboy turned to face Raven, he blushed slightly she looked beautiful; her hair was out as her nightie showed of her lovely body.

"When have I even not." Raven said with a small smirk on her face.

"Dudes shut up!" Beastboy whined as Robin and Cyborg laughed at him.

By twelve o'clock all the Titans had fallen asleep out on the lounge. Raven had fallen asleep on Beastboy, Starfire on Robin and Shadow on Cyborg. The night went fast as dreams filled their heads, soon morning arrived as the sun started to rise at six thirty two.

Raven awoke first as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she looked over at the kitchen area and saw that the pizza that was left had vanished.

"Properly Silky." Raven said to herself as she got up of the lounge and stretched.

She looked down at all of them sleeping in pairs, although she didn't like the fact of Cyborg liking her sister, she smiled to herself as she looked at them. Beastboy looked all alone now as she looked at him. "Beastboy." She whispered as she shook him lightly. "Beastboy." She tried again.

"What? Yeah? Huh!" Beastboy woke up and looked up at Raven.

"Good morning." She looked at him for a moment, and then walked over to the kitchen.

Beastboy shook his head; he was shocked to see Raven had woken him up. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's seven now." Raven replied as she switched the kettle on. "Would you like a tea?"

"Oh, okay… No thank you" Beastboy stood up and stretched. He looked at the other four sleeping. "Your sister looks comfortable." He joked.

"Shut it." Raven glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Beastboy said as he walked over to her.

"Beastboy." Raven looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked right back at her.

"On the roof….. What did you want to tell me?" She asked as she poured the hot water in her cup.

"Well…. Umm… Nothing important." Beastboy lied as he opened the fridge door.

Raven shrugged then rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Rae, do you know who drank all the coke?" Beastboy looked back at her.

**How was that? Sorry if it was crappy but hey I tried :P**

**If you liked please review I love review they make me happy :P**

**So if you want chapter 5 please review :P**

**Thank you**


	5. Do I know you?

**Well its been five years since I last updated… lol I have gone through the old chapters and changed them a little, I don't know how many of you will come back and read it but I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! Love you**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Raven looked at Beastboy for a moment, he was looking back at her with an eyebrow raised, holding the fridge door open. "No I don't." She replied walking up to him slowly. "Are you sure it wasn't important?" She asked quietly shutting the fridge door standing just in front of him.

"Um." Beastboy cleared his throat as she stood in front of him, her hair was messy from sleep and one of her straps had fallen down her shoulder. "Well…"

She felt her heart pound against her chest as she stood in front of Beastboy whole heartedly. "Is there something wrong?" She asked taking a step closer to him, he was growing she could tell, she had to tilt her head ever so slightly to look into his bright green eyes. "Garfield…"

He snapped at the sound of her calling his real name, he placed either of his hands beside her and pinned her up against the fridge, she jolted forward due to the coldness of the fridge crashing into his chest; he wrapped his arms around her waist instantly. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Just tell me…" She whispered into his ear as she felt her heart pound.

Beastboy thought he was dreaming, his eyes were wide and his heart was beating hard and fast. He could feel her warm breathe on his body, she smelt like Spiced tea. "I… I've… I like … no I …" His throat felt dry, the girl of his dreams was in his arms asking him to tell her how he felt about her and he couldn't get the words out.

She let out a slow sigh closing her eyes as she did so keeping her emotions in check. "It's okay Beast-" Before she could finish Beastboy pressed his lips up against hers, her eyes shot open to see Beastboy kissing her; the oven became surrounded in black energy before blowing up.

Raven pulled away instantly as the others jumped awake. "What was that?" Shadow squealed as she shot up and looked over towards her sister, she looked between Raven and Beastboy then a smirk crossed her features. "Oh."

Raven sent a glare towards her sister. "No Shadow." She hissed turning towards the cupboard to pull out a tea cup.

"If you say so." Shadow grinned as she peered over the lounge towards the two; Beastboy had a goofy smile on his face which made Shadow giggle. "You okay there BB?"

Beastboy shook his head. "Dude I'm fine." He tried his best to frown at Raven's sister but he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Raven, so the goofy smile was back.

"Man what an uncomfortable sleep!" Cyborg yawned loudly stretching out across the lounge. "Maybe it's time we get a new one!"

"Oh I like shopping!" Shadow grinned standing up off the lounge, bending like a cat to stretch herself out.

Robin sat up with Starfire. "We don't need a new lounge." He sighed rubbing his head.

Cyborg was watching Shadow stretch until he felt something hit the back of his head. "Ouch! What the hell?" Cyborg growled until he turned around and saw Raven's death glare.

"Something wrong?" She growled holding another green apple in her hand.

Cyborg frowned and rubbed that back of his bold head. "No." He grunted.

The siren rang through the tower as it flashed red they all let out a groan before running to get dressed into their crime fighting clothes, soon after they had all regathered in the main room as Robin type away at his computer. "It's a jail break out. Cyborg take Shadow, everyone else go!"

* * *

They had all made their way towards the jail by flying, R-cycle and T-car, it was early morning as fog still sat over the city in a heavy blanket, Shadow sat quietly in the car as they slowly pulled up to the jail. "Oh my god." She gasped as she looked at the supposed jail in front of her.

Half the building was set on fire as criminals either fled from the building or stayed to destroy it, the others looked just as shocked at the amount of damage already done to the jail, and the fact that they were working together. Shadow and Cyborg climbed out of the T-car and stood over with the rest of the group, Jinx stood on top of the jail's roof with her hands on her hips waiting for them. "Ah Titans, it's so lovely of you to finally join us!" She grinned as she stared down at them. "And that must be Shadow."

Shadow frowned as she placed her hands on her hips; she wore her pink mini-skirt with her yellow mid-drift top with the penguin on it and her black knee-high combat boats but she also had her black cloak. "I am indeed, the new shiny." She hissed.

"Everyone's talking about you, you know." Jinx spoke as she strolled on the edge of the jail roof. "Big reward for catching you…"

"What do you mean?" Robin growled pulling on Shadow's arm so that she was now behind him.

Jinx smirked as she stood still and looked at him. "Well now I can't go telling you that." She swiftly sat down on the ledge dangling her legs. "But I can say… Go!"

A large rock flew towards them as Raven quickly threw up a shield around them, the rock smashed against the large black shield giving of a loud crash as it did so; it shook for a moment before slowly disappearing. As the shield disappeared they saw just how many they were faced with. "Oh gee." Shadow said nervously hiding behind Robin.

"Get the girl! The others I don't care." Jinx yelled out pointing at Shadow before sending them a smirk.

Robin and the others stared at all their foes that they had put behind jail themselves, working together and after Shadow. "Our goal is to keep Shadow safe while sending these guys back to jail."

Cinderblock charged out first arm pulled back ready to strike, the titans spilt up running separate ways to draw his attention, Shadow followed her sister's direction as Cinderblock followed her; Starfire quickly threw starbolts at the large stone man to get his attention, it worked as he quickly changed his direction. Shadow let out a sigh of relief as she slowed down a little placing her hands onto her knees, a loud sound rang through her ears then suddenly she was blown back, crashing to the hard ash field road. "Ouch." She grumbled pushing herself up off the floor, she had grazes all over her legs, arms and her stomach.

A man with long spiked up white hair walked into view, his rough pointed features pulled into a smirk as he held his guitar across his body. "Now that's music to my ears, the sound of Chaos!" He smirked pulling his right arm up ready to play, Shadow turned to run off as a large green rhino crashed into the British musician.

"Thanks BB!" Shadow huffed up as she ran the other way; her main goal was to stay safe. She ran towards where she had seen Raven when she felt something wrap around her legs. "Ah!" She squealed as her legs pulled together causing her to fall to the ground, she smashed onto the ground scraping her hands along the ground.

Mumbo laughed as he walked into view. "How nice it is to see you again." He smirked tapping his wand onto his hand; he strolled slowly towards her until a blue lazar crashed into him throwing him sideways; Shadow sat up and saw Cyborg running after him giving her to opportunity to pull off the rope.

She ripped off the rope jumping back onto her feet, she looked down at her hands they were bleeding and sore. She heard something beeping at her feet as her eyes shot down, a little bomb was at her feet with a small flashing light. "Oh…" She covered her face as the bomb blew up underneath her. She was blow back a distance before smashing onto the road once more scraping more and more of her skin against the hard ash felt.

Gizmo snickered as he looked at her on the ground. "Pig sniffer can't use her powers."

Shadow grunted as she forced herself to sit up, she glared at the young genius as her eyes flickered to a light purple glow, her left hand was surrounded in a light purple aura; she saw the car behind him she carefully put her mind into the car. It surrounded in an aura as she flung it at the young boy, smashing it into him; a wide grin crossed onto her face in triumph that was until she heard a large roar to her left, she snapped her head around too see a large muscular man swinging down at her. "For the love of-" She pushed herself up flipping backwards using her hands, she was fast but not fast enough as the impact from Mammoth's smash into the ground blew her back crashing onto the ground once more.

Mammoth grunted as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face, Shadow winced in pain at each movement as she glanced up at the large man. "Smashing you will be easy!" He ran towards her pulling his arm back ready to punch her.

Robin jumped out kicking him behind his knee causing him to crash to one knee. "I got him Shadow, move!" He called out taking a glance back at her before continuing his attack on Robin.

Shadow nodded as she pulled herself up off the ground she hurt all over, she wasn't used to this kind of beating like everyone else was; a small light purple thing that looked like one of Starfire's starbolts came flying at her. Shadow spun to the left out of the way but the bolt seemed to cut through her side, she let out a gasp as she hung onto her side, four flew at her as she quickly back-flipped twice out of the way. "What's the matter? Do you hurt?" The figure teased as she walked into view.

Shadow breathed heavily as she looked at the girl, she looked just like Starfire only with dark purple hair, purple eyes and a little older looking. "No…" She grunted in reply holding tightly onto her side.

"Blackfire, I warn you to stay away from my sister." Raven growled appearing in front of Shadow. "I won't hold back."

Blackfire threw back her head and let out a laugh. "Do you really think I'm scared Raven?" She retorted pulling her right hand up to her face, a light purple ball began to form as her eyes turned to a light purple glow.

"Go Shadow." Raven called out as her eyes turned to an electric white. "Let's do this already Blackfire."

Shadow moved as fast as she could while holding onto her side, that's it now, they had all saved her from someone and were now in combat; she was on her own. "God." She cursed collapsing onto her knees in pain. She heard loud footsteps coming towards her; she looked up to see a large red metal suit walking towards her. "And who are you?" She sighed from her position on the floor.

"I am Adonis!" He said proudly slamming his right hand into his chest. "I am here to destroy you."

"Oh… that's great." She sighed in reply eyeing him carefully, he walked over to a nearby car and in one heave he held it above his head; her eyes widened as he pulled it back ready to throw at her. He threw it at her with a loud grunt, it hurled towards her as she struggled to get to her feet, someone popped up beside her, and he took her up in his arms before leaping out of the way. Shadow blinked for a moment, what had just happened? She turned to see a man in a black and red suit holding her in his arms. "Nate?" She asked in surprise before a loud crash sounded behind them.

"Hey there beautiful." He answered sweetly; he took a large leap onto a small building just next to all the commotion. He placed her gently onto the ground before stepping back and taking a look at her, she was bleeding from almost everywhere there was skin. "Heh look what happened to you."

"Shut up." She moaned grasping back onto her side. "Why did you help me?" She asked placing her forehead onto the ground in a bent over position.

He looked at her for a moment. "You don't know if I just want this so called reward all for myself." She could tell he was smirking at her.

"You could I suppose." She sighed pushing herself up to look at him; she let out a groan and bent back down quickly.

He bent down next to her in an instant. "You alright?"

She let out a light laugh. "I guess you did save me." She said softly turning slightly to look at him.

"Yeah maybe." Red X replied, there was a sweet sound to his voice that Shadow had picked up on. "I suppose I should help you're team before the loose."

Shadow looked up at him letting out another groan of pain, but ignoring it. "Won't they attack you to?" She mused looking into his mask.

He shrugged. "Most likely. But they don't have a choice."

"Take me with you." She moaned out taking a hold of his hand into her own. "I can stop them from attacking you…"

He let out a laugh. "You might be more of a problem then you're worth."

"Nate… honestly just do it." She snapped quickly looking at him. "I don't know why you're being so nice to me but… I can't let them attack you."

Red X sighed. "If you die –"

"I won't." She interrupted pulling him closer to her; she placed her arms around his neck. "Just do it."

"Just as I remember you." He sighed lifting her up into his arms, she blinked for a moment but before she could say anything he leaped down off the building and back towards the trouble at hand.

Shadow's eyes were wide as she looked at what had gone down while she was talking, Starfire and Beastboy were wounded on the ground as Robin, Raven and Cyborg continued to fight off the criminals around the two. "Raven!" She called out to her sister as Red X appeared next to the group.

"You!" Robin hissed storming up towards Red X. "Put her down!"

"Robin don't, he saved me." Shadow spoke up from within his arms.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Raven asked putting up a shield around all of them.

"She's losing blood." Red X answered for her holding her tightly. "Look you guys need help if you want to win, I can do that."

Robin growled as he stopped just in front of Red X, Shadow in between them. "Why are you so keen to help now?"

"No need to talk about it now, look take my help or let them win." He replied standing his ground.

Robin growled taking Shadow out of his hands and into his. "Fine but if you betray us…"

"Calm down kid, I wont." He replied crossing his arms against his chest, this arms and chest were covered in Shadow's blood. "Let's do this then."

Robin placed Shadow down next to Beastboy and Starfire. "Alright what's your plan?"

"Look right now all we can do is put them back into jail; the reward for Shadow is pretty big… I don't know who is giving the reward but they really want her… So they won't stop until they have her… We need to just get them re-locked up so we can regroup." Red X explained.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Raven growled from her bent down position next to Shadow.

"Well it would require the two of you." He replied looking down at the two sisters. "And hopefully some really stupid villains."

"What do we need to do?" Shadow asked holding onto her side still.

"You two need to make a shield together, and then you need to force them back into the jail sealing them in there." He looked at the two sisters. "It's not going to hold for a long time but it'll give you enough time to recover and get some help."

"And how would you know that?" Raven growled at their unknown enemy.

"I just do Miss Rachel…" Raven's eyes widened as she stared at him, he stared back at her before turning to Shadow. "Do you think you can?"

She nodded wide eyed at the unidentified man in front of her. "I can as long as I have Raven with me."

Red X nodded. "Hold hands, you have to combine your powers." Raven and Shadow nodded, Raven carefully helped Shadow up off the ground, helping her stand straight; she took a hold of her hand. "You get one chance to do this; if you don't then we're pretty screwed… Okay Focus on nothing but making a shield together, just keep focusing, Robin we got some Villains to gather."

Robin growled as he clenched his hands into fists. "Fine."

"We'll let you know when to use the shield." They could all tell he was smirking as he looked at Robin.

* * *

Robin followed X from where they were around to the side of the jail; Jinx was stomping up and down the roof. "There were six of them! Why don't you have Shadow?" She screamed looking down at some of the wounded criminal.

Red X turned to Robin. "This will be easier then I though, when I give you the message tell the girls to do it." Robin growled but nodded anyway then in a second Red disappeared in front of his eyes; he looked down towards the bank and saw him reappear next to Mumbo who was near the front of the group. "I know where the girl is." He called out causing Jinx to look down at him; Robin clenched his fists but stood his ground. "I placed her inside of the jail, she was badly hurt and I 'saved her' told her I'd be back to help her, silly girl believed me."

Jinx thought for a moment… "Well what are you all waiting for go get that girl!" She hissed, as the criminals ran in, Red X turned to look at Robin who nodded.

"Raven, Shadow now!" He called back to the girls.

Raven and Shadow's eyes glowed white and purple, they held hands as their power flew through them, all they thought about was the shield, a large energy came from within them as their power colours intertwined; a gust of wind picked up blowing their hair wildly. "Now!" Raven called out to Shadow as she held out her free hand as it glowed. Shadow did the same as her mind focused only on the shield; it flew out of them towards the jail, creating a bubble around the jail.

"You did it!" Robin called out as he ran over towards the two, the power slowly left them as the wind stopped; Shadow smiled faintly until she felt herself collapse. "Shadow!" He called out catching the fainting girl.

Raven looked at Shadow. "She needs to get to the med bay." She spoke making her way towards Starfire and Beastboy. "You guys alright?"

"Dude I'm alright." Beastboy sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at Raven as she looked at him; he sent her a small smile.

"I am alright friends, how is Shadow?" Starfire asked pulling herself off the floor.

"She needs to get to the med bay." Robin replied sending a small smile towards Starfire. "Where is Red X?"

**

* * *

Anyhoo please review… promise I wont wait 5 years again if you do!**


End file.
